What's a Little Death between Friends Sex Scene Omakes
by knarf3
Summary: These omakes are continuations of sex scenes of kathryn518's story of the same name that are cut too short or unsatisfactory for my liking.


_*_ _ **Author's Note**_ _: I find the consummation scene between Nymphadora and Harry to be unsatisfactory, therefore I have inserted my own writing right after '…half of his cock vanishing into her warm mouth.'*_

* * *

 **Ch. 02: Meals and Meetings**

Either she was a natural or she had plenty of practice, the latter he would guess, but he didn't care for the reason. Using her metamorph skills to aid her current mission of inhaling the entirety of Harry's thick and juicy cock, Nym expanded her throat cavity just enough to fit the monster down her gullet, but keeping the circumference tight enough for both of them to feel maximum pleasure from her oral ministrations. The unreal sensation feels even better than fucking a tight teenage virgin pussy, causing Harry to nearly spill his load down her throat right there.

As Nym continued her wild and messy blowjob, Harry was feeling increasingly delirious with pleasure. Seeing the lovely pinkette's head bob backward and forward with great vigour caused his balls to tighten and a hurried desire to get to the main course. Finally, after ten minutes of service, Harry gave her a heads up of his incoming release, causing Nym to quicken her pace even more.

As his balls finally burst, sending his cum through the tip of his cock, Nym hooked her fingers into his ass cheeks, holding her face in place as she prepared to receive his load.

And what a load it was. Even with her preparedness, Nym wasn't ready for the amount of cum spewing into her mouth. She swallowed down his creamy delight as fast she could like a dying woman discovering an oasis, but some of it still managed to leak out of her tight seal of a mouth, down her chin, and onto her juicy tits.

Letting out a breath she didn't realise that she was holding, she found Harry staring at her with darkening eyes and breathing hard. Smirking at him, she scooped up the semen on her body and made a great show of slowly swirling it up with her tongue before swallowing it down.

With a growl, Harry marched toward her, scooped her up, and threw her back first onto the bed, eliciting a shriek of surprise and delight from the female. Wishing to return the favour earlier, Harry knelt at the edge of the bed, hooked his arms around her thighs, and proceeded to bury his face into her steamy center.

Without pause, he dove his tongue right between her lower puffy lips. Despite not being a metamorph, Harry did an admirable job of jabbing his appendage deep into her canal, swiping his tongue in random directions. Groaning in pleasure, Nym ran her hands through his wavy locks of onyx-coloured hair, encouraging him to continue his stellar job of pleasing her.

Smirking to himself, Harry decided to up the ante. Without warning, he used the most underappreciated application of Parseltongue to hiss and vibrate his tongue inside her slick canal, causing her tunnel to reflexively tighten around its euthanasic tenant. The owner of said pussy likewise tightened her grip on the head of the male between her legs, digging her fingers into his scalp and locking her legs around his neck to force him to keep up his mind-blowing service, not that Harry had any intention of not lapping up all the tangy honey he could procure from her.

Shrieking in pleasure, Nym panted to him, "I'm cumming Harry!"

Acknowledging her incoming release with a grunt, Harry prepared himself, just in time for a torrent of tangy female nectar to gush into his waiting mouth. Quickly swallowing the reward of his service, he grinned in satisfaction upon seeing a panting Nym with heaving breasts looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"What the hell was that Harry!" exclaimed a very pleasantly surprised Nym.

"That, my dear, is just another reason why the flaccid members of our glorious magical community hate Parselmouths with a passion," said a very smug Harry.

Gaping at him like a fish, Nym quickly recovered with a smirk, "well, you can use that freakish vibrating tongue of yours anytime on me baby, but let's get to the main event shall we?"

Not bothering with a reply, Harry quickly got onto the bed and kneeled above her face. Getting the hint, Nym swallowed his cock, getting it hard and slick in no time. Repositioning his tool between her legs, he conveyed the unspoken question to her with a smouldering look.

"Show me what you got, _Hero_."

That was all the confirmation he needed. Tensing his legs slightly, Harry angled his hips slightly before shoving his entire length into her in one thrust. Not expecting such a full intrusion so quickly, Nym widened her eyes in surprise in response to the unbelievable feeling of being stuffed to the brim. Not waiting for a response, Harry immediately set out to establish a vigorous rhythm, pounding away into the busty beauty writhing beneath him. "Tighten your cunt around me your horny bitch," Harry demanded of her with a growl.

Thoroughly turned on by his dominant behaviour and wishing to lock his newly minted roguish and suffer-no-fools attitude in place for the rest of his life, Nym gladly complied and did just so.

Harry groaned and his eyes rolled back in response at such tight and velvety cunt sheathing his thick and meaty tool.

Nym, being the recipient of the pounding, could feel every bump against her cervix each time her lover pistoned into her. It was a dull pain to be sure, but the affection she held for this man coupled with the simple intoxicating euphoria of a man and a woman joining in the age old mating ritual made her feel exquisite overall, so the only thing she could do for now was to wrap her limbs around his torso as her irises rolled up into her head in pleasure. With her somewhat loosened control of her metamorph abilities in the throw of passion however, she wasn't aware that her features began to flicker between her current and default forms.

Not minding being the one to do all the work, Harry suckled and bit the lovely creature's neck, shoulder, and breasts as he rutted against her. Looking up to kiss her, Harry was surprised to see the woman in his embrace shift her features between the woman he had known and a young Bellatrix. Gaining a burst of inspiration, he told her, "Nym, would you do me the honour of shifting into your native form will we make love? I saw the real you when we first landed in this timeline. And trust me, you looked beautiful."

Pleasantly surprised by his request, Nym nodded in compliance and her form began to change. Her face became more angular and aristocratic, lips poutier, body more voluptuous and at the same time her breasts shrank from their currently juggernaut form to a smaller, perkier, but no less handful one. Lastly, her signature pink hair changed into the typical onyx colour typical of the Blacks, much like his own Harry thought amusingly, as Harry's paternal grandmother Dorea was a Black, making him and Nym second cousins. Dick twitching at the realisations of both himself currently fucking his second cousin and that Bellatrix was a great beauty, Nym completed her reversal into Bellatrix's twin with her now violet eyes.

Nym was very much aware that she looked nearly identical to her insane aunt, hence it was partly the reason why she nearly always used her pinkette form; however, she was touched that her lover wanted to see the real her when they were intimate, hence her quick agreement to his request. With this thought going on through her head, she felt Harry's cock twitch inside her cunt. Smirking mentally, she correctly deduced that Harry was turned on by her aunt's visage staring back at him and the realisation that he and herself were related; however, she wasn't going to scold him for his thought process when she herself was very liberal in regards to social values, particularly sexual ones. Hell, a small part of the reason why she was attracted to him was because they were not too distantly related.

Unware of each other's thought processes, they quickly mashed their lips together, trying to dominate each other's oral cavity as well as pressing their bodies so tightly that a razer blade couldn't pass between them. After fifteen minutes or so, Harry was close to reaching his limit and told her so.

In response, Nym again wrapped herself around him and demanded that he finish inside her. Only a fool would disagree with such a lovely command. Quickening his pace, he repeatedly slammed into her, causing his balls and smack resoundingly against her puckered hole and the bed to shake.

At long last, Harry held himself still as deep inside her as possible with a final thrust, and released his pent up load. As he released his cum inside her, his flooding of her canal triggered her own release, leading her to meet his incoming jet of sex fluids with her own tide and wailing like a harpy in heat. They were both amazed that as the minute mark passed, his semen just keep churning out, blasting up her vaginal cannel and straight into her womb. They both wondered briefly if they will have a daughter from this incestuous union seeing how Harry utterly overfilled Nym's womb. Half a minute more passed before his balls finally dried up, giving Harry permission to collapse on top of his bedmate.

Nym, thoroughly fucked and with hair sticking to her flushed and sweaty face, didn't mind to have his weight on top of hers. After a few moments, Harry wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was now on top.

"Don't tire yourself out yet darling, daddy hasn't finished defiling you yet." Harry whispered into her ear with a leer. "After I'm finished with you, _all_ of you will belong to me, for now, and forever."

Upon hearing this, Nym couldn't help but shiver in delight at his possessive tone. She knew that Harry respected her and would never dream of chaining herself to him, so his dark undertones regarding her flesh being used for his personal pleasures only served to heat up her loins even more. She was going to be sore in both of her lower orifices afterward, but her metamorph powers would take care of that; and even if they didn't, finishing on a high in this exercise in debauchery was so bloody worth it.

Harry dragged her up his body a bit so his still hard cock could slip out, causing an obscene amount of their intermingled fluids to spill out between Nym's puffy and now red pussy lips. Pointing his finger at her bum, he whispered a few charms to clean and lubricate her bowels, signalling his beastly intentions if she didn't know already. Not waiting a moment longer to claim her last orifice, he pushed his bulbous head past her tight sphincter.

Groaning in a mixture of ecstasy and slight discomfort, Nym minutely loosened her rectum to allow their coupling to be comfortable.

Now ready for their final performance of the night, Harry locked his arms around her waist and moved their bodies in opposite directions in sync during each cycle, with Nym helping out using her own strong quadriceps muscles, enabling Harry to bottom out each time Nym shifted downward. As their coupling continued, Harry hissed in pleasure as Nym's stiff nipples raked over his hard chest each time she moved on top of him; Nym felt a different feedback, one that is no less pleasant, from her nipples being stimulated against her lover's muscled chest.

His head with swimming with pleasure, Harry mindlessly continued with his carnal task of pillaging and plundering Nym's asshole. With a final grunt, he released his last load of the day into her pleasantly roughly textured bowels.

Sighing in pleasure, Nym languishingly caressed her hands over Harry's body in the afterglow of their glorious consummation of their relationship. Reciprocating in kind, Harry had no trouble saying the three words all couples say to affirm their relationships.

Smiling in response, she squeezed her arms around him and said the same.

With their relationship taken to a new level and both partners feeling secure of their union with the knowledge of the affection both held for the other, Harry covered them with the bedsheet before they were claimed by the domain of Morpheus.


End file.
